


How Arataka Reigen ended up working for the Addams family.

by Sol_Victoria



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Victoria/pseuds/Sol_Victoria
Summary: Reigen got out of jail recently because of good behavior and has problems finding a stable job... then he saves a very strange dark haired boy and his life changes forever.





	How Arataka Reigen ended up working for the Addams family.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tumblr for this.  
> I wrote this in a lazy sunday evening sometime ago after seen a post about mp100 x addams family, the spark of inspiration was lit and well... here we are. I am pretty sure this will be most likely a oneshot.

The first time that Arataka Reigen met with Morticia A. Addams he was being guided by the hand of a mysterious six year old kid with mushroom shaped hair. The beautiful woman was the one that opened the huge, old and creepy main door of an equally huge, old and creepy manor when the mysterious kid had knocked at it with three polite knocks.

Her skin as pale as death, her long and straight hair as black as the void, her lips as red as blood, her eyes perfectly smoked with black powder and black eyeliner a black, long - so long it covered her feet - and tight dress, with a nice V cleavage in both the chest zone.

“H-Hello Ma’am!” Greeted Reigen, the unnerving beauty of the woman before him making him slightly anxious. “Uhmm, i-is this your s-son?”

The piercing gaze of the woman moved from Reigen’s face to the form of the infant still holding his hand, a warm spark of recognition shining in the eyes of the woman as a small smile graced her red lips. “Yes, indeed, this one is my beloved Shigeo.”

Taking his mother's words as cue, the kid, Shigeo, spoke. “I am back, momma.” Said the dark haired boy as he started to walk inside the manor with Reigen trapped by the firm grip of his small hand. “And look! I found the perfect governess!” Dully exclaimed the child as his mother closed the door behind them.

_Governess?_

“Oh, that is marvelous my sweet little devil.” Cooed the woman while clasping her hands in delight. “Now, why don't you go eat your breakfast? I know that you left very early and you probably haven't eaten anything, I bet grandmamma would gladly cook something for you.” Shigeo looked at his mother as if catching another message from her words, then he looked at Reigen, then to his mother again.

“Alright.” Agreed the boy.

Shigeo walked to his mother - Reigen close by as he was still holding hands with the boy – and then gave to her the hand of Reigen that he had been holding all this time, Shigeo nodded to his mother, his mother nodded back. Soon after, the kid had disappeared through one of the many halls that Reigen at that time could not distinguish from one another.

 _What is going on?_ “U-uhm, excuse m-me, ma’am…”

“Morticia.” Interrupted the deadly looking lady with a small smile gracing her lips, her hand still holding onto Reigen's causing him to blush and sweat like crazy. “Morticia A. Addams, it is but a pleasure to meet you mister...?”

 _“_ O-oh!” Reacted the blonde as he started to shake his clasped hand up and down. “Arataka! Arataka Reigen! It is my pleasure ma'am!”

“What a lovely name!” Exclaimed the dark woman with a spark of glee in her blue eyes. “Are you perhaps japanese?” Asked Morticia with genuine curiosity.

“My father, yes, my mother was from Nashville though.” Answered Reigen. _Why am I telling her this?_

It is then that Reigen notice that he and Morticia are still shaking hands, so with a quick move he takes away his hand from the languid hold of the woman.

“Two of my children were born in Japan, my husband and myself found fitting to name them with japanese names.”

 _So there’s a husband. “_ Oh, that explains the kid’s name.” Mumbled Reigen to himself.

“Come with me, mister Reigen, my husband would love to meet you _.”_ Instructed Morticia as she started to walk.

“I wouldn't like to intrude...”

“Nonsense.” Interrupted the dark woman. “Shigeo has already stated your reasons to be within this house, besides, we don't meet many new people as often as we would like, so, this way please.”

 _I wanna go home. “_ Yes, ma’am.” Sighed Reigen in defeat.

While following Morticia around, Reigen noticed that the interior of the house is just as unusual and dark as the exterior, all dirty with dust and spiderweb. Reigen swears that all the portraits in the main hall were following him with their eyes - they were, according to grandmamma Reigen has a very nice rearguard -, finally they arrived to some sort of playroom, the once red velvet wallpaper on the walls old and faded, the rugs on the floor dusty and expensive looking, the black velvet curtains draped to let in some grey light, a grand and very old - and filthy with spiderweb - chandelier hungs over their heads.

“Gomez, love.” Called Morticia. “Shigeo brought the new governess.” Informed the obscure woman.

It is then that out of nowhere, an agile man jumps down from a blind spot behind the chandelier, said man turns around and starts to attack Reigen with a freaking saber! Reigen - making use of the lessons he learned in his Wu-Shu classes, the streets and jail - dodges the strikes with panic induced reflexes, the adrenaline keeping him from fainting.

“Excellent reflexes!” Congratulated the man making a small stop, giving enough time for Reigen to actually look at his impromptu opponent. Slightly taller than Reigen, his short and elegantly styled hair as black as his wife's, his dark eyes with a glint of madness in them, his smile wider than his wife's, childlike even, a well kept mustache on his lip is the only trace of facial hair, he is wearing a black and grey striped suit, a white dress-shirt and a black bowtie.

“His name is Arataka Reigen.” Spoke Morticia, a small, content smile on her lips. “His father was japanese.”

“Marvelous!” Chanted Gomez as he started to attack Reigen again, the poor blond dodging the best he could. “Two of my children were born in Japan!” Reminded the dark  man while striking and missing Reigen’s body by a millimeter.

“So has your wife told me, sir!” Answered Reigen barely staying away from the tip of the saber.

“You are really good at dodging, Arataka! Do you practice martial arts!?” Questioned Gomez while attacking, the spark in his eyes as bright as a star.

“Used to, sir, when I was a child! My grand-father taught me some moves!” Informed Reigen as he dodges another strike.

“Marvelous! Simply marvelous! You will be a fine governess!” Exclaimed Gomez.

In a swift move Reigen moves down and kicks in a circular motion, hoping to make Gomez fall, but this is Gomez Addams we are talking about, the dark haired man simply jumps backwards and lands perfectly on his feet. Knowing that the following seconds will be the only ones he will have to get an explanation Reigen quickly stands up extends his arms in submission.

“If you don’t mind me asking!” Screamed the blond. “Why a governess?”

Morticia and Gomez share a look before looking at Reigen once again. “Did not Shigeo tell you?” Asked Gomez as he pulled out a cigar from his right sleeve and a lighter from his jacket’s pocket, he put the cigar in between his lips and lighted up.

“No.” Answered Reigen. “The child was standing in the middle of the road, I called him, told him to get back to the sidewalk, but he only looked at me and didn't move, so I walked to him to carry him back to the sidewalk, then a truck came out of nowhere and almost... I jumped with him in my arms, when I came to my senses your son was holding my hand and saying that I was hired.” Explained Reigen. “And here we are.”

Once again Morticia and Gomez shared a look, but this time a knowing smile was gracing their faces, then Morticia started to walk towards a dark corner in the room where a long, silky and old red rope hanged, Morticia took the rope and shook it, making it ding-dang so loudly Reigen had to cever his ears.

“Tell me Reigen.” Started Gomez as he walked to the blond. “When Shigeo was standing on the road, were there other people? Did someone else saw my boy?”

“There were more people...” remembered Reigen. “But… But no one seemed to notice him, it was like... like...”

“Like Shigeo wasn’t there?” Inquired Gomez as he put his left arm around Reigen's shoulders. The same knowing smile on his lips.

“Yeah… but I saw him.” Mumbled Reigen not understanding anything of what was going on.

“And that is why you are hired as a governess, boy!” Chanted Gomez with glee.

_But why?_

“Lurch and Thing shall be here soon.” Informed Morticia as she reunited with them. “They shall help you move your belongings from your old place to your new room here.”

 _Lurch and Thing?_ “Am-am I meant to live here now?” Asked Reigen taken aback.

“But of course, boy!” Exclaimed Gomez. “How else would you properly get to know our little devils?”

“Without mentioning that Shigeo would be really upset if you don’t stay.” Added Morticia.

_And how is that bad? It would be just a kid throwing a tantrum._

“Ha! Ritsu and Wednesday would skin you alive if that came to happen.” Said Gomez with a smile. “Oh, and I don’t want to know what Pugsley would prepare for you in his laboratory.”

_Oh, overprotective siblings, of course, perfect._

After that Reigen met his co-workers - and later on best friends - Lurch and Thing. The first a tall, shambling and lugubrious man with very high work ethics, and Thing... well, thing is a literal _righthand man_ , since he is the cercenated right hand of a man.

Reigen's old apartment was exactly that, an old, 5 x 5 square meters, apartment with no windows, an old bed, a small bathroom and an even smaller closet, all that Reigen had was one white dress shirt, a pair of good jeans, a pair of clean underwear, a pair of old black shoes and a pair of old mismatched socks, everything fitting perfectly in the patched backpack of Reigen's. Lurch quirked an eyebrow when he saw Reigen's small luggage but said nothing, Thing gave the blond a pat on his free shoulder, then the three of them went back to the Addams's manor.

“So…” Reigen started. “What exactly does a governess do?”


End file.
